1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting display panel; in particular, respective light-emitting apparatuses of the light-emitting display panel according to the invention are engaged to highly efficient heat-conducting/dissipating apparatuses, so that the respective light-emitting apparatuses can operate under high power to increase the light-emitting intensity of each of the respective light-emitting apparatuses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Light-emitting diodes are a kind of emerging lighting source which has many advantages, such as power-saving, shake-resistant, rapidly-responding, and applicable to mass production. Many of the current light-emitting display panels adapt the light-emitting diodes as a light-emitting source of light-emitting apparatuses, and these light-emitting display panels are widely applied in many situations, such as traffic signals, advertising boards, scoreboards in fields, etc.
However, if the light-emitting intensity of a light-emitting diode needs to be increased, a bigger emitter chip is required, and a larger amount of heat is also generated. After continuous light emission of the light-emitting diode for a period of time, the light-emitting diode will have the problem of an increased junction temperature, causing the light-emitting efficiency of the light-emitting diode to drop, which in turn makes the brightness of the light-emitting diode not able to increase. Therefore, in order to increase the light-emitting efficiency of a light-emitting diode, the light-emitting diode is always required to operate under high power (at least greater than 1 watt), and the light-emitting apparatus using the light-emitting diode as a light-emitting source is also required to be equipped with a good heat-dissipating mechanism, so as to maintain the brightness and to prolong the product life of the light-emitting diode.
The current light-emitting display panels adapting light-emitting diodes as a light source mostly engages the packaged light-emitting diodes to or inserts the packaged light-emitting diodes into a front plate. Because the power of the light-emitting diodes is less than 1 watt, the problem of heat-dissipation is not serious. The light-emitting display panel, according to the invention, is engaged to high-power heat-conducting/dissipating apparatuses; thus, the light-emitting display panel can use high-power light-emitting diodes or other high-power light-emitting apparatuses as a light-emitting source and can dissipate heat by conduction to avoid damages to the emitter chip when the junction temperature of the emitter chip exceeds the safety range.
Accordingly, a scope of the invention is to provide a light-emitting display panel capable of carrying many high-brightness light-emitting apparatuses while having a good heat-conducting device. The thermal resistance of the light-emitting display panel is decreased immediately inside the packaged layers to achieve the effect of partial heat dissipation, to effectively lower the junction temperature of the emitter chip, and to provide a light-emitting effect with high intensity, in addition to resolving the heat dissipation problems of the prior art.